In the past, rolled material such as coils of steel has usually been transported on exposed trucks. In order to protect the surface of the steel, the coil is first wrapped in paper to prevent dirt and road spray from hitting the coil. The coil is then placed upright on a trailer and chained down.
This method of transporting coiled steel has several disadvantages. Firstly, there is the expense and time associated with the step of wrapping the coils in paper. Secondly, the paper is thrown out once used, resulting in both waste and increased costs. Thirdly, if the coils have a fragile surface, e.g. if they are steel which is ready to paint, then the handling involved in wrapping and unwrapping the coils can mar the surface. For example fingerprints on the surface of ready to paint steel will deposit oil which will prevent the paint from adhering. The coils being shipped are therefore easily rendered defective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle for transporting rolls of coiled material, in which the rolls need not be wrapped and yet the likelihood of damage to the rolls is reduced.